


The Tracy Sisters

by rachfielden_xo



Series: The Tracy Sisters [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Big Sisters, Family, Friendship, Gen, Little Sisters, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Siblings, Sisters, Team as Family, mild bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Summary: In the Thunderbirds world of a gender swap, Lady Penelope is a boy, Parker is a girl, Kayo is a boy and the Tracy brothers are the Tracy sisters. Meet Sadie, Valery, Alana, Grace, and Jordan as they share their crazy girl life with a special twist. And instead of Jeff as the boss of International Rescue, there’s Lucille…
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Tracy Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188752
Kudos: 1





	1. Old Friends

It was early morning in the family home. Very early. The sun was just rising over the horizon, creating golden streaks across the land. It glinted off the pool water surface making it seem magical. Sadie Tracy, the eldest of five, was up early. Like always. She grabbed her mug of coffee ans set to work making sure everything was perfect in the house. She set the breakfast table with the silver cutlery and china plates they owned. It was expensive stuff but worked so well with the house design.

“Sadie, good morning!” Their mum, Lucille came bustling in.

“Mum hey,” Sadie responded as she finished washing some dishes. “Where are the others?”

“Still in bed. I tried getting Alana to move herself but she’s dead asleep. There’s no point really.” She laughed.

“Haha same as always.”

“Don’t be too sure,” came a different voice. Valery (the second oldest) came down the dark stairs. Damn, she was good at hiding.

“Oh Val! You scared me!” Sadie jumped at her sudden appearance.

“I’ll take that as a complement.” Said Valery as she began making herself a mug of coffee. “Shall I boot the final three out of bed?”

“I wouldn’t bother. Let them sleep in. It’s Saturday after all.” Said Mum.

“Whatever,” Valery had such attitude all the time. She was sassy and reckless. She did extreme sports like skateboarding, rock climbing and trampolining for an activity. Today she was wearing her army patterned tight trousers, black lace up boots and black off-shoulder top.

“Valery, darling, do you new to wear something so… striking?” Mum asked.

“So? It’s my style and my personality. I can wear what I want.” Then she finished making her coffee and strode back to her bedroom to watch TV.

“Oh wow the attitude is real!” Alana’s hyper voice rippled through as she came into the kitchen with Grace.

“Sure is. Hey Mum can we go to the swimming centre today? I’m in the mood to get wet,” Grace added.

“No Grace we can’t go swimming. I have other things in mind,” Lucille winked.

“What do you mean by other things, Mum? Whenever you wink like that it means we’re going to a trashy place I’ll hate!” Alana complained.

“Oh I think you’ll like it this time.”

“Huh, I doubt it. Anyway, I need to start recording a new video. I’ll catch you guys later.” Then she left, with a bowl of fruit and glass of orange juice.

“OK. This is going to be an interesting day.” Sighed Sadie.

—

Later on after lunch, Lucille ordered her daughters to begin getting ready for their “special outing”. Alana complained massively saying she had to edit her latest video and join the Fortnite Battle Royale live stream on YouTube. But her mother said that going out was more important that social media. Alana had no choice but to send a quick message to all her friends on Discord saying why she wouldn’t be attending.

Sadie didn’t mind at all. She got ready, packed her phone and earbuds in case it was a long journey and a book to read. Jordan joined in after her online meeting with her college students, Valery wore her “striking” outfit and Grace also refused to go.

“Grace darling, why?”

“Mum! I need to Snapchat my friends. They’ll be wondering why I haven’t texted them yet,”

“Look here my girl. You won’t have time for texting at the place we’re off to. Trust me,”

“Amanda always says to never trust anyone who says “trust me”.”

“Well I’m your mother and the parent to obey the rules, OK?”

“OK.” Grace admitted defeat.

“Good. Now get out of that scandalous outfit and dress in something far less formal.”

—

Lucille loaded up the car, the girls got in and they were off away from home. When they began to drift away from populated areas and estates, that’s when Alana got suspicious.

“Er Mum? Are you sure we’re heading in the right direction?”

“Positive.”

“But we’re far away from the town now. We’re going into country,”

“Exactly. That’s where this place is.”

“It’s a farm isn’t it? A dirty, smelly, manky old farm.”

“Ah ta ta! You’ll see, Alana. You’ll see when we get there.”

“You do know I could be video editing right now? My subscribers will be expecting a new video to be posted soon and if I don’t, I’ll get thousands of Instagram DMs asking why I haven’t!”

“I don’t think you will, little sis,” Sadie turned around from the front passenger seat. “And besides, there’s better stuff to do rather than looking at a screen all day.”

Alana huffed in the back seat like a toddler not getting its own way.

“We’re here!” Lucille called cheerfully from the front.

Alana looked up to see that her prediction was correct. It was a farm in the middle of nowhere! Mud puddles were everywhere and animals such as pigs and cows were locked in there pens. The little sister stepped out, took a sniff and…

“EW GROSS! Mum why?! This place stinks like hell!”

“Language Alana! You’ll get used to it eventually. We’re here to see old friends of mine,”

“And who are they?” Jordan butted into the conversation. She too didn’t seem excited.

“It’s a lovely couple called Mr and Mrs Bloom. They founded this place and have lived here for years. You’ll love them, honestly.”

Lucille took her girls to the farm house. It had a red roof and was painted white. There was a swinging seat which could fit two people hanging out front and there’d were some chickens running free everywhere. Classic farm/country mayhem. Their mum knocked on the door and an old elderly woman answered.

“Lucille!” She gasped with joy. “Oh I haven’t seen you since Alana’s graduation. And you’ve bought your girls with you. How marvellous. Do come in!” She stepped aside to let the visitors in.

The girls were immediately hit by a smell. Something smelt good. And it was coming from the kitchen. Something was cooking. Something that made Alana’s mouth water.

“Ooh I see you’re making the classic apple pie!” Said Lucille, clapping her hands with delight.

“Oh yes, oh yes,” smiled Mr Bloom from behind the newspaper he was reading. “We must make it for guests. But I don’t know if you’ve already had lunch.”

“We have. But we can try some of your stuff as well, can’t we girls?”

“Errm, acutally Mum I’m already full. Come on Grace. We need to talk.” Alana said quickly before she made off with her older sister.

—

The two blondes found a quieter spot of the farm before Alana began. “What the hell, sis. I don’t want to be in some dirty smelly old farm. Please can we just go home?”

“What?! No Alana I haven’t got my drivers license yet!” Grace was shocked by her sister’s complaint.

“Seriously? You’re 18 and you still haven’t got your drivers permit? What is wrong with you?”

“I think you mean what’s wrong with you! Look, I understand your pissed off with the fact we’re here. But it’s for Mum. She wanted to see this elderly couple because they’re old friends. Didn’t you hear Mrs Bloom? She hasn’t seen us since your high school graduation,”

“That was only four months ago. And yes I heard her.”

“Then why do you want to leave so desperately?”

Alana sighed. She honestly didn’t know why. She just wanted to video edit and join the Fortnite livestream on YouTube. Then she got a text from one of her YouTube friends. It read:

We’re really missing you on the livestream. It’s not the same without you. Dan’s already got six kills. You should’ve seen them! Maybe you’ll join later? X

“Who’s that?” Grace leaned over to see the phone screen.

“My friend Josie. We’re great gamers. She’s on the YouTube live,” then she went quiet. “I don’t know why I want to leave this place. I just don’t know.”


	2. We Have a Situation

The girls and mum got home to their house. A good thing in Alana’s view. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could cope with the smell of cow poo! She immediately kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs to edit her video and join the live stream.

Bad luck. It’d already ended fifteen minutes ago. She sent a text to Josie:

Hey… I see the live has already ended. I’m so so sorry I didn’t join. I’ll try next time. Hope you had fun :(

It wasn’t long before Josie’s response came through:

Yeah, live has finished but it doesn’t matter. Apart from Dan’s total of eight kills, nothing super exciting happened. The next live will be in two days. See u then x

As Alana put her phone down and was about to start editing, the house alarm went off. The emergency alarm! She darted out of her bedroom and to the lounge where Mum was seated at the desk.

“Girls, we have a situation,”

“What’s it this time Mum?”

“There’s been a major oil leak in the North Atlantic Ocean. The crew need to get to safety. It’s your job to save the ocean, the crew and stop the oil spill. Sadie and Valery, you rescue the trapped crew. Grace, you go underwater with Thunderbird 4 and see if there’s been any major damage done under the ship. I’ll get Kai in on this as well to find out if it’s a natural accident or sabotage. Thunderbirds are go!”

“You got it, Mum. Girls, time to bounce!” Sadie ran to her launch tube. She spun around and entered her changing section. She flew down into the hangar with speed and was ready for the mission.

Hers and her sisters’ rescue uniforms were all blue but with sections of it in their own colours. Silver, green, red, yellow, and orange. They each had short skirts; short so that they didn’t interfere with anything if they found themselves in a hand-to-hand fight. Their boots had small heels and they each wore protective gloves. It looked truly cool for a girl to wear.

Valery finished her change and she landed in TB2 easily. After doing her post-flight checks, she phoned Sadie. “Thunderbird 1, are you ready for launch?”

“F.A.B Thunderbird 2. Standby.”

“Sadie I’ve done the checks. You and Valery are free to launch.” Lucille spoke of the hologram.

“Thanks, Mum. Ok, Valery, let's go,” Sadie pressed her engine ignition button and TB1 fired up. She felt the familiar feeling of launching and being pushed back in her seat. “Thunderbird 1 is go!”

—

On the way to the danger zone, Lucille went through the mission report again.

“OK girls. There’s been an update. Kai is heading towards the ship and he’s found something rather dangerous,”

“What is it?” Valery asked.

“Apparently the oil spill was sabotage. It was the Hood all along! He’d disguised as the captain then used that chance to lock the crew in a separate room and plant a movement-triggered bomb. Now any slight movement will set it off. Excluding his henchmen, he now has guarding the trapped crew,”

“Great,” Kai Said sarcastically, “now I need to stop the Hood and watch out for a bomb. Any other bad news?”

“That’s all I’ve received so far. I’ll keep you posted if anything changes.”

“Right I’ve got a plan. It looks like I’ll have to sneak onboard the ship and defuse the bomb manually somehow, stop the Hood and then save the crew.”

“Alright, good luck!” Sadie called from her vehicle.

“Mum, we are on route to the distressed crew and ship. Is it sinking by any chance?” Grace was in TB4 and also on call.

“Not yet, but with the bomb and Hood that lie on board, it might be soon. You’ll need to get there fast… oh wait, hold on…” Lucille was getting another call in from the crew. She put it on the public comm channel so her daughters could hear:

Emergency, we need assistance now! The ship had begun to sink and the oil spill isn’t calming down. There’s now more pouring into the ocean. And there’s been security posted all around the room we’re locked in. Please, if anyone hears this, come fast!

“I spoke too soon,” Lucille laughed through the hologram, “but are you girls nearly there?”

“We are here,” Sadie said from TB1. “Val, have you got the equipment ready?”

“Ready to go, big sis,” Valery responded. “Grace has launched in the sub and is now checking underwater for anything off. Let’s do this.”

—

Kai POV

Kai had parked Thunderbird Shadow on the side of the ship. He’d put stealth mode on so no one, except for him, knew it was there. Using expert undercover skills, he snuck into the ship without being noticed. Mr. Hood, where are you? He thought. Kai tip-toed along the long main corridor, passing many rooms labelled stuff like Oil Re-fill Room and Emergency Escape.

“Hmm, I’m guessing the crew were meant to go in there but got locked in a different one while the Hood planted the bomb,” said Kai quietly. “Now where is this villain in disguise?”

“Right here,” said a deep voice from behind him. God damn it!

Kai slowly turned around to come face to face with the Hood.

“You finally found me,” he smirked.

“More like you found me,” Kai shot back, folding his arms across his chest. “Now where’s the bomb?” It was a stupid question, but Kai thought that being straight up would get him somewhere.

The Hood laughed. “What bomb? I planted no bomb.”

“Haha yeah sure you did. I’m the covert ops of International Rescue. Don’t try to get a lie past me.”

“Oh look here Kai Kyrano. I’m your uncle. Ditch this ridiculous rescue hero business and come to work with me!”

“Never.”

“Very well. Looks like I’ll have to do it the hard way.”

And before Kai knew it, he had thick strong arms around his and they were locking his wrists in handcuffs. Damn it, henchmen! “Hey! Let go of me!” He demanded.

“I don’t think you should try and get away from my henchmen. They’re all around this ship,”

“That’s sinking!” Kai yelled.

“Whatever. You’ll just join the poor praying crew in the security room.”

The covert ops didn’t know what to do. He had his own situation. But he also had tricks up his sleeve. With one swift kick to each henchman, he wriggled free and escaped. With the Hood taking immediate chase.

—

Short Grace POV

Grace had found something terrible under the ship. She’d found the source of the oil spill. It was a massive crack in the ship's hull. Crap. This was gonna make things interesting.

“Guys,” she phoned in on the others. “I’ve found the source of the oil spill. It’s a massive crack in the hull. I’m gonna have to get the water-resistant bonding foam and fix it up that way,”

“What? No Grace that’s far too dangerous!” Gasped Sadie.

Grace gave her a plain look. “Got any other options?”

“Thinking about it… no.”

“I’m going in!”

—

Sadie and Valery POV

“God damn it, Val!” Sadie’s annoyed voice pierced into Valery’s ears. “Why won’t it budge?”

“Be patient Sadie,” said Valery, being her usual calm and peaceful self, “give it time and it’ll move.”

The two oldest were trying to move some rubble that was blocking their way on the deck of the ship. It was heavy. Really heavy. But Valery hardly broke sweat moving it with her Jaws of Life. She was the strongest after all. “And… done. The final pile of concrete is cleared. Now let’s get to that crew!”

They trotted through the corridors, trying to locate the room the crew was trapped in. Sadie pulled up the ship schematics (blueprints) on her wrist controller to help. “We need to take a left then right,” she said, “then we should teach a room that marked “Security Room”. That’s where the crew are.”

“Thanks for the info sis,” Val called from the front.

They continued down the corridor and it eventually went two ways. Left and right. They went left, Sadie’s orders, and then right, but…

“Oops!” Valery grimaced when she realized what she’d done. She’d stepped into a corridor and activated security lasers!

“Security lasers? Really?” Sadie didn’t hesitate to explode with annoyance. “Val, time to ditch the Jaws of Life. It’s gymnastics time.”

And Sadie was off. Using expert athletes, gymnastics, and agility, she flipped over the moving lasers with ease. Valery felt bad for leaving her equipment behind as it was expensive but she knew she had to do it. She too began leaping over the deadly light. “Sadie, you gotta slow down!” She gasped.

“Or you could speed up!” Sadie responded and carried on with her stunts. Valery smirked. That’s how her sister wanted to play, was it? Challenge on! She ran, jumped, flipped, and was at the end with Sadie in no time.

“Great! Now let’s get to that crew.”

The sisters went through corridors again but then Valery tripped over something and fell. She crashed to the floor with a loud THUD. She’s tripped over a wire which lay at ankles level on the floor. Now, a beeping sound was heard by both of them. Horrified, they both turned to the sound and didn’t dare move another muscle.

The bomb.

They’d set the bomb on its countdown timer.


	3. Hull Breach

“Crap Val!” Sadie whisper screamed at her younger sister.

“It’s not my fault!” She protested. “It was at ankle length and didn’t see it,”

“Well, now we’ve set the bomb off. What now? Wait for it to defuse and die?!”

“Hell no. Obviously no. We’ll think of something.” Valery’s usual calm and reasoning voice cut into Sadie like a knife and she growled with frustration.

“No point getting mad sis. This isn’t even your fault.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s yours.” Sadie snapped back.

The duo were in silence and didn’t know what to do. Which was bad as there was a bomb that could kill them just inches away.

Then out of the blue, “Incoming!”

Kai?!

The covert ops pulled off a neat swinging kick and knocked the bomb off the wall, defusing it so it wouldn’t go off.

“Kai? But-but how did you escape the Hood?” Sadie’s face brightened up.

“I have my ways. They didn’t know I have secret skills under my belt.”

Valery laughed. “Well, you sure saved us. Now shall we save that crew?”

—

On Grace’s end, things were getting better. She’d fixed the hole in the ship’s hull and had gone EVA to check out her handy work closer up. “Hm,” she nodded in approval. “I did a good job. Now let’s get back to Two.”

As the second youngest turned back to her sub, she heard something. A loud groan rippled through the waters and the sound of metal scraping metal almost defeated her through her helmet.

“Huh?”

Grace span around to find something she didn’t want to see. Fuse. And the Chaos Cruiser right behind. From inside, Havoc piloted.

Grace gulped and swam for her life back to TB4 and floored it. “Girls! Sadie, Val, Mum, I have bad news,”

“Go ahead Grace,” Lucille ushered her daughter on.

“I finished patching the ship’s hull up and then the Chaos Crew decided to show up. Fuse is trying to pull the hull apart even after I’ve fixed it. They’re in this sabotage as well as the Hood!”

“Oh heck. Grace get out of there now!”

“On it. Val, I’m coming back to Two. Meet you there once you’ve got the crew out.”

“Ok little sis.” Valery did a thumbs up over the hologram. “We’re nearly at the security room. Once back at Two, get the beds ready. I have a feeling they’ll need them.”

“Sure. I’m nearly there,”

Grace was. But right before she was pulled back in, something hit her sub. Hard. Really hard. Then she left herself being pulled back away from her older sister’s green plane.

“What the-?!” 

“Grace? What’s going on?” Mum asked.

“I don’t know!” the aquanaut said. Someone came bursting into the cab where Grace sat and yanked her out of her seat. “AH!”

Then all everyone could see on the hologram was static.

Lucille, Alana, and Jordan gave each other horrified looks from the island.


	4. Grace's Kidnapping

Grace didn’t have time to react before she found her mouth covered with duct tape.

Whoever had got her was strong. Very strong. And was wearing purple armour.

Purple armour?

Purple was the main colour of the Chaos Crew. Secondary colours being black and a dash of silver and yellow. Thanks to them, purple wasn’t one of Grace’s favourite colours anymore.

The strong person snatched her comm from her uniform and threw it into a bin. Yep, there was no way of contacting her sisters now.

Idiotically, they hadn’t tied her hands or anything. So Grace simply ripped the tape off her mouth and screamed, “Who are you?”

A chilling laugh was her only response. “I, Grace Tracy, am the one who kidnapped you,”

“I’ve been kidnapped?!”

“Don’t put it like that Fuse,” came another girl’s voice, “now she’ll know part of the plan.”

Fuse?

“Let me go! I swear I’ll kick your ass when I’m free!”

“Don’t be too sure,” this voice was the most fearing of them all. The main villain, boss of the Chaos Crew and mortal enemy to Grace’s family.

The Hood.

“I’ve taken her communicator and binned it. There’s no way she’s getting help from the others.”

“Excellent work, Fuse. Now, Grace, we won’t be long with you. We just need you to answer a few questions. Then you can be on your way.”

“But I don’t have time. People’s lives are in danger. They need my help. And I need to fix the ship’s hull after you tore it apart!”

“You may think you don’t have time. And I know you want to leave now. But maybe this will make you stay.” It was Havoc who spoke this time.

She held up a photo. A family photo. It wasn’t any regular family photo. It showed Kai, the organisation’s covert ops and most trusted member of the team, with the Hood.

—

Sadie, Valery and Kai POV

“Grace? Grace respond!” Sadie kept hitting her comm frantically trying to get in contact with her sister.

“She’s not gonna pick up,” Kai rolled his eyes, “she’s probably still setting the beds up for the rescuees.”

Valery looked horrified. “How dare you say that Kai. That’s not like Grace at all. She always picks up so I don’t see any reason why she suddenly wouldn’t.”

“Guys,” Sadie interrupted.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Kai shouted at Valery. “I didn’t know you cared so much,”

“Of course I’ll care. She’s my sister. My younger sister to be more precise,”

“Guys!”

“What is it, Sadie?” Kai had been so wound up that he yelled at her by accident. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be loud,”

“Ugh, it doesn’t matter. But – ahem – we have people to rescue. If you two keep arguing like that they’ll never get to safety. And maybe we won’t either. So cut out the bickering and help each other!”

“Sorry.” Kai looked down at the ground.

“Sorry, sis.” Said Val.

“Good. I’m glad you are. We need—” but she was cut short when she, all of them, heard someone crying out for help.

“Help! Please! The security room is flooding!”

—

Short Grace POV  
“Hey, cut it out, let me go!” the second youngest sister had no chance of escaping the strength of Fuse.

“No point trying to escape. You’ll get shoved in here until the boss is ready to deal with you.”

“Wait, where—” she didn’t finish. Grace felt herself being thrown down and hitting a hard metal floor. A few clicks and the door locked shut. She was trapped. Trapped in the Chaos Cruiser. With no way of contacting her family.

“What would Sadie do?” Grace asked herself as she slid down the concrete wall. “Or better, what would Kai do? They wouldn’t just sit here and do nothing, would they? But bloody hell it’s hot in here.”

It was hot. Boiling hot. Was this their plan? To heat up the room so Grace would eventually die of dehydration? Probably. But Grace refused to let that thought cross her mind.

For her, today had turned from “we have a situation” to “I have a situation”.

—

Sadie, Valery and Kai POV

At their end of the mission, Mum had found out that one of the crewmates names was Mr James Thomas. It was useful info because it meant they could call his name and track down the security room.

“Mr Thomas! Mr Thomas, where are you?” Val called out.

“Here!” came a reply. “We’re in here. Please be quick.”

“Kai, can you do the honours?” Sadie waved her hand at the security room door.

“With pleasure.” Kai smiled before doing another swinging kick, knocking it off its hinges.

“This is International Rescue. We’re here to get you out,” Sadie looked down at the crew. They weren’t wrong. The security room was flooding. And fast. “Val, you and Kai pull them out.”

The two nodded and got to work. Sadie phoned in on her mother. “Mum, we’ve reached the trapped crew. Any chance you’ve checked in on Grace?”

“Sorry Sadie,” Lucille shook her head. “She hadn’t called me or anything. What on earth has happened to her?”

“She said something about the Chaos Crew coming and Fuse pulling apart the newly repaired hull,” Alana came onto the hologram, “she was heading back to Two then we saw static. Which means she’s probably been taken hostage onboard the Chaos Cruiser.”

Sadie swallowed at this thought. “No, not my sister!”

“And my daughter!” Lucille barked. “Kai, you there?”

“Sorry Lucy,” he said through gritted teeth. “Kinda busy at the moment.”

He wasn’t wrong. Valery was holding him by the legs while he dangled precariously over the edge. The floor had sunken in and now the door was higher than the crew. It was a total of six. Three down, three to go.

They had gotten all the crew members out when the hologram suddenly went static again. Like it did when Grace disappeared.

“Jordan, can you run a trace and stop this nonsense?” Lucille asked her middle daughter.

“I’m trying Mum,” Jordan was frantically typing on a keyboard. “But the signal is being messed with. Something’s blocking me from getting through.”

The static went on for a few more moments before a dark figure loomed over the hologram. It sent chills and an evil sense through the entire Tracy family. Their voice was deep.

“Now that I have your attention,” he said. “You may have noticed something’s wrong with one of your girls, Lucy. I won’t tell you where she is or what I’ve done with her. That’s for me to know and you to find out,”

Grace’s head was held high as she listened from her small prison room. Alana, Lucille and Jordan heard it from the island; Kai, Valery and Sadie heard every word from the sinking ship.

“She’s very safe with me and my crew, so don’t fret. If you want your beloved sister and daughter back then you’ll have to find us first. Good luck.” Then they cut the call.

“You’ll have to find us?” Alana repeated, looking up and pondering. “This sounds like it’s a game. And lucky for you, that’s my speciality.”

“Alana it’s too dangerous. You can’t go by yourself,” Lucille looked at her youngest from her desk. “Let Kai do it. He’s the covert ops.”

“But Mum!”

“That’s the final, Alana!”

There was no point arguing back. Alana huffed and went back to her video game she was playing on her iPad.

“I’m sorry Lucy,” Kai sighed from over the comms, “Alana’s right. She knows everything about gaming. I don’t know a thing. I’ll never find Grace in time.”

Lucille let out a deep breath.

“Does this mean...?” Alana looked up, her eyes shining with hope.

“Yes, it does. You’re going to bring Grace back.”


End file.
